Failzeroth Official RP Guide
OOC Introduction. In this Wiki I will be developing in great lenght the history and motivations of Vesthalara as a fictional character, due her knotty psyche, which I find rather enjoyable, at the same time will help me to RP her out better and to keep track of things, more over it will help to create a possible in-depth Rp enviroment for those who see their character background history fitting and in-attunement with this character's and for those I do reccomend to take a few minutes and read the entire Wiki. However, it is understandable that for a vast mayority, all this detail is of little to no interest at all and therefore for said reason I created "An old, yet new tale", a summary, where the lector can have a grasp of who and what Vesthalara Shadowsong is. More so, most of the events presented in this Wiki are based on "real" In-character experiances, it is also possible that you might recognize some of the names from within the game althought some events, names and even characters' background histories might or might not have been modified not completly removed to a degree due IC reasons and more so because in most cases I couldn't contact the players to let them know about this wikia. With that being said, if anyone desires to be added to the wikia and find that their character background history is in tunne with this' feel free to contact me through my email address by having the subject of Vest's Wiki and with a text document with the character's description and background story to: minax_89or@hotmail.com Commander Vesthalara "Silent Arrow" Shadowsong of Thornwood (on a Nutshell). Considered a midget for her kin standards, Vesthalara stands proudly with only five feet and eleven inches. Gifted with great beauty and grace, the huntress walks with an aura of self confidence, as she wraps herself in loose silk robes that shows in a discret manner her beautiful slender and well toned up body. Long turquoise hair flows like silk on stream wether its a loose or tied up, uses a blood-red cherry flavored lipstick on daily basis and a dark liner to highlight the deepness of her hypnotising pale blue yes and long eyelashes. Her oval thin face lacks of any remarkable marks at all but one would be amazed by the few that had emacieted her creamy violet pale skin which she hides beneath her clothing and armor. Can often be found wearing a tight self-crafted dark grey armor based on bones and boiled leather with attachments of chainmail being reinforced with black dragon scales, a polearm with a soft green glimmer dangles off her back and a long bow always at her side. Wears a small bone necklace with twelve small rocks carved with arcane runes, three daggers at each side of her legs, and two short sword at each side of her waist. Seemingly light hearthed, have a denotable tendency to sneer at anyone that is not an elf and even at her own kin, more specifically those she consider unworthy of call themselves Kaldorei, which she often reffers as "children" or "purple humans". Of an admirable will and prowess, this added to her perseverance had Of an admirable will and prowess, this added to her perseverance made of her a cunning and valiant warrior but still patient and passionate warrior, skills that in the past had grant her the rank of Lieutenant within the Wardens and friendship of the Highborne. Althought, great as a warrior she is, one of her greatests weakness still resided within her heart and lack of understanding others, added to a persuit paranoia that she developed throughout the years. Such as she is, Vesthalara is still a very caring and overly protective mother althought this is a side of her very few has gotten to see and that most ought not to even exist. Politicaly talking, this huntress is not to be taken lightly, who, by incidents of the past have a biased opinion of things, specially if it is regarding Tyrande Whisperwind, with whom Vesthalara shares a surprisingly physical similarity, or her mate Malfurion Stormrage. The Beginning... Born somewhere in the outskirts of the forests of Suramar, Vesthalara would have lived with her mother from whom she'd learnt the art of woodcrafting and hunting until her seventy-twelfth moon of life when her ward and betrothed, and later on mate, Benethezran Thornwood, had come for her. This, however, was not exactly some news that appealed the young huntress, who soon enough would have fled into the forest's safety and away from her engagement with this stranger. It would be late in the morrow and three moons past by the time she had resigned herself to come back home only to witness how the Sentinels of Suramar had come to serve "justice" by decapitating her mother, enraged, Vesthalara would had sealed her fate with the Sentinels if it weren't for her betrothed, Benethezran, whom had caught her within his arms and picking her up before she could even attempt anything needless to mention that t he hazzle would caught the attention of the Sentinels, which recognized Vesthalara as the woman's daughter, whom they demanded to be given into to their custody, to what Benethezran would put a hold declaring that girl his own, althought rather unconvinced and to Benethezran's surprise, their Captain Iliria Moonwhisper, decided to spare both their lives warning Thornwood that from now own he were the child´s ward and therefore the resposible of her actions. After the Sentinels were long gone, Benethezran would let go of Vesthalara, who by his surprise didn't weep or fled into the forests, instead, she got hold of her mother's bow, glancing up at him with some vivid pale blue eyes - smiling "Let's go", would be the first thing Vesthalara had spoke to him as if she had read his thoughts having stealing with this a sweetly smile from the old man, their fingers entwining as they left behind Suramar, making their way towards Zin-Azshari, the greastest Kaldorei city of all and where their lives would be forever changed. The Journey Zin-Azshari Three moons had waxed and waned by the time of their arrival to the city, "A jewel of a city and home the Highborne, they serve with fervor the Light Of Lights, the Queen Azshara, her palace were erected at the very shore of the Well of Eternity, over there." Benethezran appointed with his eyes to the main structure, a build that shone on it´s own beauty, Vesthalara didn´t seem to take much care, her attention turning elsewhere a reaction that seemed to caught the man´s attention "Death lies within those walls..." commented outloud in reaction to the sudden approach of Thornwood, whos hand were placed on the girl´s shoulder as she spoke her thoughts... - "Perhaps" he replaid making a small pause staring towards the castle again before resuming his speak with an even more stern tone this time "but it´s our Queen we speak of and we must be respectful" concluded Thornwood as he led the way ahead towards the city, the words of his betrothed having unneased his mind. Silence would prevail for a long while between the couple as they moved down the streets of Zin-Azshari as the sun rose in the horizon and the toll of the started to take upon them untill their arrival to a small inn, where a sweetling kaldorei waved her hand in greetment to Benethezran who took a deep and respectful bow before her, Vesthalara following not long after with a shyly smile, the woman stares to the child by Thornwood's side but pays no further mind to it her attention turning back to him. "Should I arrange another room for your little companion" said Deliria, with sweet eyes and an affable tone, "I have a name, sister. My name is..." - "Vesthalara Thornwood" Interrupted Benethezran with a sharp tongue, his eyes flickering but Vesthalara would not hear of it but would not either be disobedient or rude, not to his betrothed and not after he had risked his own life to safeguard her not so very few moons past, instead, she fled out and into the city not before excusing herself first, perplex and worried, Benethezran made haste after her but could not catch her up, she was a fast small little thingy. He prayed to Elune that she should safely return to what Deliria insisted she would, which she did but after she had run into some misadventures of her own while at the market in company of Az'rhann, a young boy of her age and a complete character on his own, which Vesthalara had explained to Benethezran during supper at dawn, the explanation of the events brought a scowl to her betrothed's face, an act that troubled the future to be huntress every so often, for which she constantly apologized for yet this wouldn't ease her adventurious will. The night after, Benethezran right after the moon had rose up in the nocturnal skies, would make haste having Vesthalara following close, regardless of her being oblivious to the reasons of his sudden hurry, althought he were questioned he never replied an answer... then she saw the shores of the Well of Eternity, a sigh that made the girl giggle and even further... she saw it, a group of three youngsters kaldorei, a female and two males that greeted their brother hearthly waving their hands off to him, to which Benethezran answered rising his hand up the sky with a soft smile on his lips, Vesthalara falling behind him shyly as they met the group. Category:Browse